The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for applying a cosmetic product and, more particularly, to a cosmetic applicator having a movable internal member capable of providing an additional application surface for use in applying relatively small amounts of one or more cosmetic products.
The application of cosmetic products can be difficult without the assistance of another person or a mechanical apparatus. Apparatus, such as that shown in FIG. 1, are typically used to assist the consumer in applying cosmetic products such as moisturizing lotions, suntan lotions, skin conditioners, topical medicines, cortizone creams, calamine lotion, shampoo, liquid soap, hair conditions, and the like. Such known apparatus provide a pad, ordinarily composed of soft plastic or rubber foam, for applying such products to the skin of the consumer. Typically, the pad is attached to a handle for grasping by the user.
Known cosmetic applicators are not adaptable to the individual needs of the consumer. Consumers wishing to apply various cosmetic products in varying amounts must typically purchase more than one cosmetic applicator. For example, consumers wishing to apply an expensive medicine to a relatively small area of skin will require a smaller pad with a smaller application surface. Alternatively, consumers wishing to apply an inexpensive suntan lotion to a relatively large area of skin will require a larger pad with a larger application surface.
Various devices have attempted to provide an easy-to-use applicator adaptable to the individual needs of the consumer. U.S. Pat. No. 1,748,406, issued to George W. Blair on Apr. 26, 1929, and entitled xe2x80x9cSpongexe2x80x9d discloses a soap-retaining rubber sponge formed with a center cavity for retaining a cake of soap such that it may be completely enclosed within the body of the sponge when not in use. The invention described by the ""406 patent provides a semi-circular or crescent incision within the sponge to facilitate access to the cavity.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,187,830, issued to Michael A. Giallourakis on Feb. 23, 1993, and entitled xe2x80x9cWashing, Drying and Scrubbing Padxe2x80x9d discloses a nylon mesh-covered sponge having a braided pull at one end of the mesh covering and a pocketed jacket made of cleaning sheet material to receive and hold the net-covered sponge. The invention described by the ""830 patent allows the net-covered sponge to be partially or fully withdrawn within the jacket pocket of the sponge.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,361,445, issued to Nicholas M. Giallourakis on Nov. 8, 1994, and entitled xe2x80x9cScrubber Washer Apparatusxe2x80x9d discloses a chamois sponge for use in conjunction with a pocketed jacket. The invention described by the ""445 patent provides a scrubber sheet, typically composed of a nylon mesh, for use in scrubbing especially soiled areas.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,351,356, issued to Charles E. Townsend, Jr., on Oct. 4, 1994, and entitled xe2x80x9cCombination Sponge and Handlexe2x80x9d discloses a sponge body formed with two perpendicular transverse notches being attached to an elongate handle. The invention described in the ""356 patent provides a flared scraper blade to the outer end of the elongate handle for use in conjunction with the sponge body.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,904,151, issued to Jean-Louis H. Gueret on May 18, 1999, and entitled xe2x80x9cApplicator for Friable Product and Application Unit Comprising Such an Applicatorxe2x80x9d discloses an applicator having a resiliently deformable element having at least one surface capable of applying a product. The invention described by the ""151 patent has at least one hole opening out on the application surface such that at least one recess wherein the product is fixedly disposed is delimited.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,806, issued to Peter H. Bedford on Sep. 19, 1989, entitled xe2x80x9cSurgical Scrub Spongexe2x80x9d discloses a multi-layered foam scrub brush for cleanup prior to a surgical procedure. The invention described by the ""806 patent is shaped to fit the human hand and has a toothed profile on its edges such that a rough surface is presented for an augmented scrubbing capability.
There remains a need for a cosmetic applicator capable of providing multiple application surfaces to conform to the needs of each individual consumer.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a cosmetic applicator for applying a cosmetic product capable of adapting to the individual needs of the consumer. To accomplish this, the present invention provides an applicator body defining external and internal walls.
The internal walls of the present invention define at least one internal member capable of movement between a first retracted position and a second projected position. In its retracted position, the internal member is concealed inside the body of the cosmetic applicator such that the user may apply relatively large amounts of one or more cosmetic products. In its projected position, the internal member extends outwardly from the applicator body and provides a smaller applicator surface through which the consumer may apply relatively small amounts of one or more cosmetic products.